This invention pertains to the field of athletic appliances. More particularly, it pertains to exercise devices generally worn by runners and joggers but still applicable to other sports such as aerobic dancing, skiing and the like.
Recent findings indicate that while jogging and running are beneficial to the legs, heart, lungs and torso muscles, only minor benefits are imparted to the arms and shoulders. To remedy this, efforts have been directed to market small, hand-held weights and dumbbells and wrist weights to be carried or worn by the runner to more vigorously exercise the upper body, especially the shoulders and arms during the run. Such light weights are also used for "body sculpting" purposes during aerobic dance movements and routines. Such weights are not variable, but provide a constant amount of weight when used.
A major problem, however, has been encountered with these weights. The muscles in the legs and torso generally have more stamina than those in the arms. As jogging and running or other exercise proceed, the exerciser's shoulders, back and arms fatigue before he or she feels tired enough to stop. Thus, while the weight of the hand-held dumbbells provide beneficial exercise at the beginning of the run, they greatly overstress the fatigued arm, back and shoulder muscles after a period of time but before the run has ended. Also, hand held weights have been proven to cause back and neck strain. Wrist weights reduce and may eliminate this problem because they eliminate the pivot point of the wrist. Continuous upper body exercise, in conjunction with lower body exercise, particularly with weights added to the upper extremities, has been proven to burn proportionately more calories than lower body exercise alone. Thus, the ideal aerobic workout provides a high level of energy exertion while the body is fresh, then tapers off to a lower level of exertion for a larger time. Stressing fatigued muscles imparts little or no benefits thereto and may result in damage.
Another problem that has plagued running and all other athletic activities involving high levels of aerobic exertion is the continuous loss of body fluids from perspiration and heavy breathing. The runner literally dries out, and this condition brings on fatigue and muscle cramps, greatly reduces endurance, and can result in brain function problems due to a reduction in oxygen to the brain because of dehydration. The dry mouth and throat associated with this dehydration can cause discomfort that often shortens the period of exercise. Such dehydration also occurs in other activities such as aerobic dance, skating, skiing, and the like.